Ed, Edd n Eddy's Best Hallowen ever
by BigCuzRay15
Summary: The Eds Try to get into Kevin's Halloween party.


Fanfiction Story by Raymond baker. Ed, Edd n Eddy and all its contents are owned by Danny A.

The bell rings on Halloween day as kids run out the classroom straight to their lockers there is a little note stuck to the bottom to almost every one.

" GAH stupid Teachers!" Shouts Eddy " I cant believe I got Suspended on Halloween!"

" If I may interfere" says Edd calmy. " you did try to sell puffed Styrofoam coverd in yellow spray paint to class Eddy. a strict Dismemberment of School code."

"wha? Says Ed. " then me and this Styrofoam are gonna make good partners isn't that right you little cheese ball you"

" Please Ed Throw those away" warns Edd. "They Could Poison you. Goodness who knows what they could do you"

"What? His he gonna turn into a stupid fish again?" shouts Eddy as he walks up to his locker "Wait what the"

"What's this? A notification from the school I suoppose?" questions Edd.

each Ed picks up the sticky note and it reads: Kevin's horror house Halloween party Every one who is NOT a dork is invited See you there. Later.

" well, I guess were kicked out of another party that anyone in the cul-de-sac throws" says Edd disappointed.

" Stupid Kevin! why does he never invite us to any of that stuff" growls Eddy.

"Well I think that's because he or anyone else for that matter dislikes us Eddy." says Edd "But hey we can still enjoy trick or treating."

"I'm gonna get grounded forever when I get home, Sockhead! Screams Eddy "Us Eds are going to get in that party weather they like it or not!"(evil laughs)

Back in Eddy's garage, on Halloween night, we see kids who got the invitation going into kevin's party

" nice to see you man" says Kevin.

"Rolf is Pleased to join radical kevin boys house of misposition yes?" says Rolf.

"uh…yeah whatever" says kevin " hey Jonny"

" Plank says he's gonna party like its 1999" says a pumped Jonny.

"okay…..werido" says kevin under his breath.

Back at Eddy's garage, Eddy tries to make a plan on how to get in there.

"gr….we gotta get in there" says Eddy.

"but why Eddy?"Edd Calmly sates " I have taken note and our rate of getting into that party is 0 to a million. Remember last Halloween?"

" Yeah butt its different this time" shouts Eddy "I ain't letting kevin get away with pushing us over this time!"

Ed looks out the garage and into an open window of the party and sees a bag of cheese balls on the table.

"CHEESE BALLS!" shouts Ed " yummy! (Edd and Eddy: ED NO!) delicious! tasty Styrofoam puffy puffs right down my mouthhole!"

He darts in leaving a the door completely torn open as if it was riped off, along with a crowed of shocked guest.

Jimmy: (cries)

"(laughs) nice one Ed!" says Eddy

"oh goodness" says Ed knowing of the oncoming beating .

Every kid excluding jimmy who is whimpering pounces on Ed and thows him out of the party and back into Eddy's garage.

"(laughs) you're an animal Ed" says a laughing Eddy

" Hey, you dorks try a smooth move like that again and I'll pound ya" says an annoyed Kevin.

"oh yeah well bring it on shovel head!" says an angry Eddy.

"yeah, cause you'll know that will turn out don't you dorky?" says a smug Kevin.

All the kids laugh at the Eds knowing all the stupid things they did in the past prompting Eddy to slam his garage door.

" GAHH I HATE KEVIN!" shouts Eddy.

"as I am against this unhealthy act of unkindness, they do have a point Eddy." Says Edd "our acts of ungreatfullness has come back to bite us back more times than we can imagine"

"oh look! My little cheeseball is imagining something guys" says Ed " it says that one day in the near future, Kevin will grow big and strong and have evil devil horns and send us to forever be his slaves for all eternity!

An imagitive setting shows up were all the eds are in a hell like state and getting whipped while hauling a huge Kevin on his bike.

"ah ha ha ha!" laughs Kevin " move it along dorks! your stuck with me for ever! He laughs evil grin on his face as he whips the eds.

The trance ends.

"Enough already!" shouts Edd " stop putting those Images in my brain Ed for Lord's sake!"

"well what do we do know Eddy?" says Edd. "Eddy?"

Three knocks are heard on Kevin's house door.

Kevin opens up his door. "I TOLD YOU DORKS TO-oh hello there"

"Um yes this is the um the landlord of the cul-de-sac" says Eddy dressed up in a detective like state. "and um we are taking you to court for um a noise complaint" form um….yeah just noise."

"Noise huh?" says Kevin knowing who it really is. "Aren't you a little short for a landlord of a cul-de-sac?"

"Um uh h-how dare you judge my hight?" says Eddy.

"Gee, I wonder who it really is" says Kevin as he takes of Eddy's hat.

"um p-p-p-partytime? Kev?"

Kevin knocks Eddy right in the eye.

"OW!" says Eddy. "You won again kev! But I am gonna get in that party! Mark my words"

The Eds try tons of tactics to try to get in the house, but one end up work afterwords they see people leaving the Kevin's house.

"Bye Kevin" says Sarah and jimmy.

"Later bachelor boy Kevin" says Rolf "Rolf invites you to his traditions in eel pants-ing later yes"

"um no eels for me dude" says Kevin.

Thanks for the party kev. You're the best" says Nazz.

"Aww thanks babe" says kevin.

"Hey! Look the party's over! The party's over!" says Eddy

"Oh dear, well I guess we will have to try again next year Eddy" says Edd

"No Double D! it's the after party! Everyone knows all party's have an after party! common let's go!"

" Ed' Eddy's desperate attempts to get into this party have concerned me dearly" says Edd.

"It's okay Double D. Me and my cheeseballs don't care. Were in love!"

"STYROFOME ED! STYROFOME!" says Edd

" Are you two love birds done over there? Common Move! Move!"

*Knock knock*

"well if it isn't Dork, Dork n Dorky" says Kevin "if you're here for the party? It's over Sorry"

"What there's no after party?" Shouts Eddy.

"nope. Later Losers" says Kevin as he slams the door in the Eds faces knocking them out cold. Just as bodies drag the Eds away.

"Ahh is it mouring already?" Says Eddy. "wait where are am I! Double D! Double D wake up!"

"Eddy? What are you doing in my house?" says Edd. "wait where are we!"

"Ahh cheesepuffs…..AHHH! NO CHEESEPUFFS WHERE ARE WE!"

The Eds are panicked and scared as three figures show up and scare them.

"BOO!" says all three Kankers.

"KANKERS!" says all three Eds

"aww look aren't they cute?" says Lee

"Looks like my big Ed got kicked out of tough guy's Halloween party" says May

"And my darling's a hubba dubba man" says Marie

" Looks like it's time for some sweet holiday partying!" Says Lee

Kankers: (Giggles)

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" screams Eddy

"HOLY SMOLY!" sceams Ed

The Kankers run towards the Eds to do Whatever they please with them.

THE END


End file.
